1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to icemakers and, more particularly, to an icemaker with an improved cam assembly that maximizes the distance a pusher plate can be advanced by a single stroke.
2. General Background of the Invention
My original icemaker is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,403, entitled “ICE SHAVING MACHINE WITH STABILIZATION MEANS,” is incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in full below. Referring now to prior art FIG. 1, the pusher arm 94 is provided with ratchets 96 along an upward edge thereof. Ratchets 96 mate with a horizontal pin 99a carried by elongated members 98, the pin 99a is advanceable towards the cutter by application of torque to handle 100. As the pin 99a advances, the elongated members 98 pivot about pin 99c connected to connector 105.
Once the pusher arm 94 has been advanced, in the direction of ARROW A, as far as possible by engagement with one of the ratchet teeth 93, pressure is released on the handle 100 and the pin 99a is engaged with a ratchet tooth closer to the end of pusher arm 94 (such end of the pusher arm 94 being in a direction opposite that of ARROW A.) Torque to handle 100 can then be applied to once again advance the pusher arm 94 and thus the pusher plate 88 (not shown—see FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,403, incorporated herein by reference).
One of the problems with the existing configuration of members 98, held in space relation by pins 99a, 99b and 99c, is that the manufacturing of this configuration is labor intensive with little in-use life. The members 98 must be cut, drilled, reamed, deburred, polished and corners rounded. Additionally, the pins 99a, 99b and 99c are affixed and aligned so that the members 98 are substantially parallel.
In the prior art, the pins 99a, 99b and 99c are stainless steel and the members 98 are aluminum. Additionally, the space between pins 99a and 99b was sufficient to allow for an adjacent ratchet tooth clearance. The pin 99a, since it is in metal-to-metal contact with ratchet 96, wears down quickly as the pin rotates within the a ratchet channel 93a and thus, requires replacement. As can be appreciated, when the members 98 are replaced, the icemaker is offline and profits lost. Hence, increasing the time between replacements is highly desirable.
The connector 105 connects the members 98 via pin 99c to the handle 100. The connector 105 is comprised of a generally L-shaped solid structure having a first hole for receiving therethrough pin 98c and a second hole for receiving the handle 100 therethrough. This L-shaped profile limits the distance the pusher arm 94 could travel.
Referring now to FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,403, an inner plate 36 is configured to close a first open end of the inner box of the icemaker. The inner plate 36 is composed of a flat member having an area only slightly less than the cross-sectional area of the open end. Perpendicular flanges 38 are provided on each edge of the flat member, flanges 38 fitting flat against the interior walls of the inner box. Inner plate 36 defines an elongated slot 40 which is oriented vertically in plate 36. Pusher arm 94 is journalled through the elongated slot 40 to pusher plate 88.
In view of the foregoing, there is a continuing need for a cam assembly that is less labor intensive to manufacture.
Furthermore, there is a continuing need for a cam assembly that has an improved wear factor such that the surface area and thickness of the cam member which is in direct metal-to-metal contact while pushing and rotating in the ratchet channel is increased. Thus, the time between replacements of the cam member is reduced. In other words, the useful life of the cam member is increased.
There is a still further continuing need for a cam assembly that has a cam member that has an improved tooth-to-ratchet channel fit to increase the length of the arc-of-rotation of the cam member in the ratchet channel.
A still further continuing need is for a cam assembly that increases the distance a pusher arm travels during a full arc-of-rotation of the cam member in the ratchet channel. Thus, the volume of ice shavings created for a full arc-of-rotation is increased.
A still further continuing need is for an improved icemaker with a cam assembly that requires less replacements of the cam member and pushes the pusher arm applying pressure to the pusher plate greater distances in a full arc-of-rotation of the cam member.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior icemakers.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,515,923; 4,655,403.